


Paint me like... [aesthetic]

by WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Collage, Gen, Pinups, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: Аэстетик-коллаж, навеянный недавним фотосетом Лизы для журнала MaximAesthetic collage inspired by recent Liza's photoshoot for "Maxim"
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Paint me like... [aesthetic]

**Author's Note:**

> Источники: страницы журнала, фото из пинтереста и гугл-картинок


End file.
